Sweets prawdę wam powie
by charlotte1989
Summary: Sweets nie chce zdradzić Boothowi i Bones, co zawarł w swojej książce, której premiera zbliża się nieubłaganie. W skrócie: dąsy Bootha, szantaż Angeli, nie lubiąca psychologii Bones, i oczywiście SWEETS!


**Sweets prawdę wam powie**

- Sweets, mógłbyś sobie darować to czcze gadanie. Wyjaśniłeś nam to dość jasno ostatnim razem. – Booth wydawał się być lekko rozdrażniony. Zamiast łapać przestępców i morderców musiał tkwić na sesji terapeutycznej, z której i tak nic nie wyniesie.

- Chodzi mi tylko o to, że...

Dźwięk komórki Bones przerwał doktorowi, który tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Ile razy im powtarzał, by wyłączali telefony? Ile?

- Brennan. - Antropolog odebrała połączenie. - Jesteśmy razem... Tak... Nie ma problemu... Zaraz będziemy.

- Kto to był? - zapytał Seeley zupełnie zapominając o obecności Słodkiego.

- Cam, podobno Hodgins odkrył coś istotnego. Być może pomoże to w odkryciu kryjówki mordercy – wyjaśniła Tempe.

- Zatem w drogę. – Agent podniósł się z kanapy a Bones poszła w jego ślady.

- A ja? Co z naszą sesją? - Terapeuta spojrzał najpierw na Bootha a potem na Brennan, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

* * *

><p><em>Instytut Jeffersona<em>

Jack Hodgins pochylał się nad mikroskopem kiedy poczuł, że ktoś zagląda mu przez ramię.

- Cam, ten nawyk jest irytujący... - zaczął, ale uśmiech, który kiedyś rozjaśniał jego szare dni powiedział, że popełnił błąd.

- To ja – powiedziała Angela odsuwając się od entomologa. - Nie chciałam przeszkadzać, po prostu...

- OK – przerwał jej Jack i uśmiechnął się. - Słucham, w czym mogę pomóc?

- Zrobiłam rekonstrukcję pomieszczenia, w którym mogła zginąć ofiara i pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś rzucić na to okiem.

- A Brennan?

- W drodze. Ona i Booth zaraz powinni tu być – wyjaśniła artystka. - Ale skoro jesteś zajęty...

- Nie, już idę – powiedział szybko entomolog i poszedł za Angelą. Dziś był już dla niej tylko kolegą z pracy, a przecież kiedyś łączyło ich tak wiele...

Kiedy Booth i Bones wkroczyli do laboratorium powitała ich błoga cisza panująca w Jeffersonian. Nikogo nie było na platformie, a kręcący się zazwyczaj ludzie nagle gdzieś znikli. Było to tak niepasujące do tego miejsca, że agent zaczął się zastanawiać czy dobrze trafili. Na całe szczęście ze swojego gabinetu wyszła doktor Saroyan.

- Nie zwlekaliście z przybyciem – zauważyła pani patolog.

- Znasz nas, więc skąd to pytanie – odparła Tempe spoglądając na kobietę.

- Myślałam, że byliście na sesji u Sweetsa, ale chyba się myliłam...

- Nie myliłaś się. Byliśmy, ale wiesz jak te spotkania wyglądają – powiedział Booth. - Już nie mogę słuchać kolejnych teorii na temat stosunków jakie panują między mną a Bones. - To się zaczyna robić nudne i krępujące...

- Masz na myśli wzmiankę o tym, iż podniecam cię seksualnie? - wtrąciła Brennan, na co Seeley prawie się udusił kaszląc.

- Musisz o tym rozpowiadać na prawo i lewo? - zwrócił się do swojej partnerki.

- Na prawo i lewo? Przecież powiedziałam to tylko Cam i to na dodatek stojąc na przeciwko niej – odparła Bones, a Camille uśmiechnęła się. Znów znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie. Zaraz wywiąże się wymiana zdań pełna podtekstów i dwuznaczności, a ona będzie musiała być tego świadkiem. Trzeba temu zaradzić.

- Seeley! - zwróciła się do swojego ex, który już szykował się, by odpowiedzieć swojej partnerce.

- Nie mów do mnie Seeley – wycedził przez zęby.

I oto jej chodziło, należało jak najszybciej odwrócić uwagę Bootha i Bones od ich wcześniejszej rozmowy. W końcu nie po to ich wezwała, by teraz być świadkiem jak kłócą się jak stare dobre małżeństwo.

* * *

><p>Hodgins wpisywał jakieś dane do komputera kiedy próg jego pracowni przekroczyło dynamiczne duo. Booth był lekko mówiąc spięty, co nie umknęło uwadze entomologa, który oderwał się od pracy, by przekazać im cenne informacje. Brennan natomiast wyglądała na zdziwioną, co mogło świadczyć, że najwyraźniej znów doszło do drobnej wymiany zdań, której powodem była zbytnia bezpośredniość Tempe. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały.<p>

- Czyli to świadczy o tym, że to była opuszczona mleczarnia? - upewnił się Seeley, kiedy Jack zakończył przedstawiać im swoje rewelacje.

- Dokładnie.

- A gdzie ja ci zajdę mleczarnię w Waszyngtonie? - Booth spojrzał na entomologa jak na wariata.

- W centrum może nie, ale na obrzeżach...

- Już znalazłeś, tak? - Do rozmowy włączyła się Bones, a Hodgins posłał jej znaczący uśmiech.

- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - Agent pomachał rękoma dając znać, że on również jest w pomieszczeniu.

- Opuszczona mlecza... - zaczął Jack, lecz przerwało mu wejście Sweetsa do pracowni.

- Ominęło mnie coś? - zapytał uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Bones, powiedz, że tylko mi się wydaje, że widzę Słodkiego. – Seeley spojrzał w kierunku wejścia, w którym w całej swojej okazałości stał terapeuta.

- Nie wydaje ci się.

- Dzięki, ty to naprawdę wiesz jak pocieszyć człowieka.

- Ale ja...

- OK., wróćmy do tej mleczarni – powiedział Booth i na powrót spojrzał na Hodginsa.

* * *

><p>Cisza jaka panowała w samochodzie Seeleya zdawała się aż dzwonić w uszach. Nikt się słowem nie odezwał od czasu kiedy opuścili Jeffersonian. Ani Brennan, ani Booth, ani nawet Sweets, który uparł się, by im towarzyszyć w zbadaniu potencjalnej kryjówki mordercy. W końcu po godzinnej jeździe Seeley zatrzymał swojego SUVa niedaleko sporych rozmiarów hali.<p>

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – zakomunikował. - Wchodzę pierwszy, a wy za mną. Zrozumiano? Bones, to się tyczy głównie ciebie.

- Mnie?

- A kto z nas ma największe zapędy samobójcze? - zapytał ironicznie agent na co Bones wyjęła swój sporych rozmiarów pistolet, a Boothowi oczy wyszły z orbit.

- WOW! - wykrztusił z siebie Słodki. - Czemu nie wiem, że pani ma broń?

- Bones! Chyba kazałem ci się pozbyć tego gnata! - Booth był załamany. - To ja w naszym duecie noszę broń, czy to jasne?

- Ale taka mała...

- Bones.

- Ale to prawda. Twój pistolecik wypada kiepsko w porównaniu z moim – ciągnęła dalej Brennan, a Sweets przysłuchiwał się temu z ciekawością.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie liczy się wielkość tylko umiejętności strzeleckie? A ja jestem SNAJPEREM, Bones – wycedził, a Słodki aż uśmiechał się z uciechy. A więc to o takie rozmowy chodziło doktor Saroyan, kiedy mówiła mu o sprzeczkach z podtekstem. No proszę.

- Możemy już sprawdzić tę mleczarnię? - powiedziała Tempe chcąc zakończyć dyskusję.

- Sama zaczęłaś...

- Nieprawda.

- Teraz się będziesz sprzeczać?

- To ty drążysz ten temat.

- Nie przeginaj.

- Przecież nic nie robię...

Sweets podążył za partnerami wciąż przysłuchując się ich wymianie zdań. Już wiedział, że następna sesja będzie bardzo interesująca.

* * *

><p>- To się w głowie nie mieści! To jest po prostu nie do przyjęcia! - Seeley Booth wszedł do Jeffersonian, a jego wejście można było porównać do wejścia smoka. Wszyscy pracownicy instytutu od razu zwrócili na niego uwagę, nie wyłączając jego przyjaciół, których zaalarmował okrzyk agenta. Zaraz Boothem przez szklane drzwi weszła doktor Temperance Brennan, której mina była podobna jak u jej partnera. W jej przypadku obyło się jednak bez krzyków i pomstowania do nieba, w które i tak wątpiła.<p>

- Czy coś się stało? - Camille jako pierwsza odważyła się zadać to pytanie, które za pewne chodziło po głowie wszystkim zezulcom. Booth obrzucił ją takim spojrzeniem, że doktor Saroyan od razu przypomniała sobie to najgorsze wcielenie jej byłego, a które objawiało się tylko w momentach kryzysowych. Najwyraźniej jeden z nich nadszedł.

- Zbiję, przysięgam. Nic i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma – mamrotał jeszcze agent w drodze do gabinetu Bones, po czym on i Brennan weszli do środka, a gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi wszystko ucichło.

- Ktoś mi raczy powiedzieć co to do cholery było? - Hodgins spojrzał na Angelę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na Cam, która wiedziała tyle co oni. Nic.

* * *

><p>Całe zamieszanie wyjaśniło się wieczorem, kiedy to do Instytutu Jeffersona zawitał doktor Lance Sweets. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był tak szeroki, że od razu zwrócił uwagę panny Montenegro, a ona potrafiła kojarzyć fakty. Zanim inni zwrócili uwagę na Słodkiego, artystka szybko zaciągnęła terapeutę do swojej pracowni i posadziła na kanapie. Zdezorientowany psycholog nie miał zielonego pojęcia co jest przyczyną jego „porwania", ale sprawa stała się jasna po pierwszym pytaniu jakie padło z ust Angeli:<p>

- Coś ty zrobił Tempe i Boothowi?

A więc o to chodziło.

- Nie rozumiem – odparł mężczyzna.

- Proszę. – Artystka spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. - Czy ja wyglądam na idiotkę?

- Z całą pewnością nie.

- Właśnie. Mów co im zrobiłeś, albo Daisy dowie się o tej fance SF, która molestowała cię w namiocie kiedy koczowałeś przed kinem. – Błysk w oku Angeli zdradzał, że jest ona gotowa spełnić swoją groźbę. Ale jedyne o czym mógł w tej chwili myśleć Sweets to to, jak do jasnej ciasnej panna Montengro dowiedziała się o tym.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał, a Angela uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją gdyż w jego głosie zauważyła strach.

- Cytując klasyka: mam swoje źródła. To jak? Idziesz na współpracę czy mam dzwonić do Daisy? - Angela podniosła swój telefon, a Lance rzucił się w jej stronę i nakrył urządzenie swoją dłonią.

- Powiem wszystko tylko nie dzwoń. Ok?

- Słucham więc. I oby to było satysfakcjonujące bo inaczej...

- Nie dałem im do przeczytania roboczej wersji książki na ich temat – wyrzucił z siebie terapeuta i westchnął dramatycznie. - A to nie spodobało się im.

- Ale to książka o nich, chyba mają prawo wiedzieć co...

- Ale gdyby to przeczytali nie pozwoliliby mi tego opublikować – przerwał artystce Sweets. - I cała praca, sesje poszłyby na marne. Oni muszą to przeczytać kiedy już nic nie będzie można zrobić, muszą się z tym zmierzyć. – W głosie psychologa słychać było pasję oraz zaangażowanie i teraz Angela poczuła ogromną chęć do poznania tego, czego nie mogli poznać Booth i Bones.

- I oni się nie domyślają co to jest?

- To wiedzą wszyscy naokoło nich. Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, nawet Cam to wie. Ale nie oni nie – odparł Sweets, a Angela się uśmiechnęła ze zrozumieniem. Już wiedziała co zawarł w książce młody terapeuta. Szalony terapeuta należałoby dodać.

* * *

><p><em>Premiera książki<em>

- Nie powinniśmy tu przychodzić. – Booth szepnął Bones na ucho co sądzi o tej całej premierze i szopce jaka była elementem promocji. W eleganckim lokalu na małej scenie ustawiony był stół konferencyjny, a za nim został powieszony plakat przedstawiający okładkę książki. _Bones – the heart of the matter_, głosił tytuł i Booth czuł, że nie wróży on nic dobrego. Rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych gościach. Zjawili się wszyscy zezulce, nie zabrakło również Gordona Gordona, który pomachał agentowi radośnie co również według Seeleya nie wróżyło dobrze. Gordona Gordona by jeszcze zniósł, ale on i Sweets to już za dużo.

- Patrz, już się zaczyna. – Bones szturchnęła swojego partnera w bok, by zwrócić jego uwagę na scenę, na której pojawił się Lance Sweets. Gromkie brawa przetoczyły się po sali. Widocznie większość zgromadzonych tu psychologów uwielbiała tego rodzaju „uroczystości". Seeley zrobił minę cierpiętnika, ale spojrzał na swojego terapeutę, który zaczął odpowiadać na pytania. Konferencja się zaczęła.

- Prosimy o fragment, doktorze Sweets – odezwała się młoda kobieta, a Booth podążył wzrokiem za jej głosem. Jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy napaloną czytelniczką okazała się Angela. _Co tu się do cholery dzieje?_ Pomyślał. Nie mógł jednak spokojnie roztrząsać tego problemu, gdyż Słodki zaczął czytać, a to co czytał w zupełności przykuło uwagę agenta. Zresztą nie tylko jego.

- _[...] Uważam, że istnieje głęboka emocjonalna wieź między moimi pacjentami. W pracy są partnerami i przyjaciółmi. Poza pracą przyjaciółmi i partnerami. Na pozór dwa odmienne charaktery znalazły nić porozumienia, ale tylko na pozór, bo tak na prawdę są identyczni. Ona samotna, rządna prawdy za wszelką cenę, twarda a zarazem tak krucha że wydawać by się mogło, iż nie przetrwa zawirowań jakie stawia w jej życiu los. On natomiast jest twardy, nie spotkałem nikogo kto miałby tak wykształcony zmysł samokontroli. Ale pod skorupą to zwykły człowiek, mający swoje lęki i obawy. Zwykła istota, która pragnie zrozumienia i ciepła. Oboje przeżyli wiele, wiele w życiu wycierpieli i nie raz miałem okazję obserwować jak walczą ze swoimi demonami. Jak każdego dnia starają się być lepszymi ludźmi, jak po prostu próbują być sobą. Obserwowałem ich walkę z uczuciem, które w ich mniemaniu jest zakazane. Ale teraz nadszedł czas na prawdę, a ta książka ma być pierwszym krokiem na drodze do szczęścia. Ma otworzyć oczy i wyryć się głęboko w pamięci. Bo nie warto tracić czasu, który ucieka. Nie warto czekać. Należy przyjąć to co daje los, a los dał im dużo. Dostali siebie…_ – Sweets spojrzał na Bootha i Bones, a ich oczy się spotkały. - _Dostali siebie, bo są jednym. Jednym duchem, jedną duszą, jednym życiem połączonym przez najczystsze uczucie. Są połączeni miłością, która dojrzewał w nich przez lata, bojąc się wydostać na powierzchnię ich serc. Ale teraz nadszedł czas na prawdę i prawdziwą walkę. Na walkę z samym sobą. Bo to od nich będzie zależeć, czy dadzą sobie szansę. Szansę na którą czekali tyle lat, na którą czekali ich przyjaciele, na którą czekałem i ja._

* * *

><p><em>Rok później<em>

Temperance siedziała w swoim gabinecie i przeglądała skany czaszki, które przesłała jej Angela. Cichy szum z klimatyzatora niósł ze sobą przyjemny chłód, który był niczym zbawienie we wręcz pustynne lato, które zawitało w tym roku do Waszyngtonu.

Antropolog przyglądała się kolejnemu zdjęciu, kiedy ktoś cicho zapukał, a po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozległy się kroki, które bardzo dobrze znała.

- Czyżby kolejna sprawa? – zapytała, nawet nie odrywając wzroku znad skanów.

- Czemu tu zawsze musi chodzić o truposzów? - zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem Booth i stanął na przeciwko Tempe, która dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała. Jej partner nic się nie zmieniał, ten sam zawadiacki uśmiech, te rozczochrane włosy i spojrzenie tak głębokie, że Bones uwielbiała się w nim zatracać.

- Nie pracujemy z truposzami – powiedziała. - Po tylu latach mógłbyś wreszcie przyswoić sobie fachowe nazewnictwo.

- A ty mogłabyś go sobie trochę odessać, Bones – odparł Seeley i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Odessać? To jest niewykonalne gdyż... - zaczęła swój wywód ale Booth uciszył ją skutecznie. Ten sposób w ciągu roku opanował do perfekcji i dobrze wiedział, że po nim Bones nie będzie w stanie logicznie myśleć przez co najmniej pięć minut.

Po minutowej sesji, Seeley oderwał swoje usta od ust Bones, ale nie odsunął się. Stykali się teraz czołami patrząc sobie w oczy i uśmiechając się. W takiej to pozycji zastała ich Angela, która z impetem weszła do gabinetu swojej przyjaciółki.

- Tu się skryły gołąbeczki – zacmokała, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę partnerów. - Przepraszam, że przerywam tą sweetaśną chwilę, ale skończyłam. A skoro jesteście tu oboje to się bardzo dobrze składa. – Angela podeszła do komputera Tempe i wystukała coś na klawiaturze. Chwilę potem na monitorze pojawił się trójwymiarowy model domu. - Teraz wam szczęki opadną...

- Szczęka nie może opaść. Żuchwa jest integralną częścią twarzoczaszki i... - zaczęła Bones, ale rozbawione spojrzenie Bootha i teatralnie przewrócone oczy Angeli powiedziały jej, że znów popełniła drobną gafę. - OK., już się nie odzywam – dodała i spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, dając jej znak by kontynuowała.

- Dziękuję, Sweety. Nie powiem, było to dla mnie wyzwanie, ale udało się. Co prawda w samym środku projektu trochę mnie zaskoczyliście przez co musiałam zmienić plany, ale koniec końców... Gotowi?

Odpowiedziało jej skinienie i cała trójka ruszyła w wirtualną podróż po nowym domu Bootha i Bones zaprojektowanym przez pannę Montenegro.

Po prezentacji Angela zostawiła partnerów samych, ale po ich minach widziała, że to co zrobiła przypadło im do gustu. Czuła się usatysfakcjonowana pomyślnym wykonaniem misji.

W tym samym czasie Seeley i Tempe dzielili się swoimi odczuciami.

- Wiedziałam, że Angela nas nie zawiedzie – powiedziała Tempe.

- Ja też. Mamy ogromne szczęście, Bones. Otaczający nas ludzie to prawdziwe anioły. I nie chodzi mi tu tylko o sprawy materialne jakie dla nas robią. Mam na myśli całokształt. Zawsze są z nami, wspierają nas. Nawet taki Sweets. – Booth uśmiechnął się. - W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że w swojej książce postawi właśnie taką tezę.

- Ale gdyby jej nie postawił czy teraz bylibyśmy razem? - Temperance spojrzała na agenta, a on wiedział że oczekuje szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Nie wiem, Bones, może nadal egzystowalibyśmy nieświadomi uczucia jakie nas łączy... A może prędzej czy późnej poddalibyśmy się miłości. Trudno powiedzieć... Ale jedno jest pewne, nie zapomnę Słodkiemu tego co zrobił. To była zagrywka z najwyższej półki, pełna ryzyka...

- A mimo to zaryzykował dla nas – dokończyła za Seeleya Tempe i podeszła do swojego partnera.

- Właśnie – przytaknął Booth i uśmiechnął się. - Zaryzykował dla nas i dla tej małej istotki. – Seeley położył dłoń na sporych rozmiarów brzuchu Bones, a Tempe przykryła ją swoją. - I znów miał rację.

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.

- Dzięki niemu dostaliśmy szansę, na którą czekaliśmy. I wykorzystaliśmy ją, Temperance, prawda? - Booth spojrzał na kobietę, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie, a która teraz uśmiechała się do niego.

- Nie widzę ani jednego logicznego zaprzeczenia tego faktu – odparła a Seeley się uśmiechnął i pocałował ją. To była jego Bones. Od zawsze i na zawsze.

A wszystko dzięki szalonej lecz prawdziwej teorii młodego terapeuty, który mimo swojego młodego wieku widział i wiedział więcej niż jeden doświadczony mędrzec.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego tytułu żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
